Yo Me Quedo Aquí
by Hanna Cabrodi
Summary: Si amas, quieres que esa persona sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo...


_**¡Saludos a los fanáticos hispanohablantes! ¡Soy Hanna Cabrodi! Esta es mi primera historia en Español y estoy un poco ansiosa en cuanto a como lo recibirán. **_

_**La idea para este fic se me ocurrió después de escuchar la cancion "Si La Quieres" de Selena, que en paz descanse. Soy tremenda fanática de su música y tenia muchos años sin escuchar esta canción. De repente se me ocurrió querer escribir un fic con esta canción en Ingles, pero ni modo, la canción es en Español. Es un poco triste la premisa, sin lugar a duda pero es una hermosa canción de un amor autentico que pone a la felicidad de la persona que amas antes que a a la tuya.**_

_**En fin, les dejo con mi creación. Espero que les guste y **__**¡**_que Dios les bendiga!

_**DISCLAIMER: HEY ARNOLD NO ES MIO! Tampoco me pertenece las líricas de la canción "Si La Quieres" de Selena. **_

* * *

Helga estaba sentada en el banco del parque municipal de Hillwood en silencio absoluto mientras escuchaba al amor de su vida confesar que esta locamente enamorado de Lila Sawyer.

A la edad de 16 años, aproximadamente 7 años después de su desesperada proclamación de amor hacia Arnold, Helga Pataki escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de este joven quien hace tiempo atrás se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

Ambos crecieron a ser jóvenes atractivos. El físico de Arnold está más atléticamente acentuado y su pelo rubio e indomable sigue tan irresistible para Helga como siempre lo fue. Al encontrar a sus padres en las selvas de San Lorenzo, Nicaragua, Arnold se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba usar su pequeña gorra como una reliquia así que dejo de usarla.

Mientras tanto, Helga desarrollo con un cuerpo con curvas delicadas y femeninas. Se deshizo de su ceja de monstruo y ahora mantiene dos cejas arqueadas y elegantes. En vez de andar con sus dos colas desafiantes a la gravedad, ahora su pelo rubio fluye como una cascada de oro que corría hasta el fondo de su espalda. Contrario a Arnold, nunca encontró como deshacerse de su accesorio rosado. Su moño era parte de su identidad. Por lo tanto, siempre lo mantiene puesto.

El día de hoy, Helga recibió un mensaje de texto de Arnold. Él le escribió diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que confesarle y que se juntara con él en el parque municipal de Hillwood. Enamorada al fin, Helga se emociono y su mente empezó a correr a mil con ilusiones de que el amor de su vida al fin se dio cuenta de que el la amaba así tanto como ella lo ama a él. Pero aunque estos pensamientos recorrían, una voz susurrada le decía que su confesión tenía que ver con Lila.

-_¿__Qué va?, _pensaba Helga, ignorando esa voz que cada vez más se sentía más audible.

Para esta ocasión tan especial, ella decidió trenzar su pelo y poner su moñito rosado en la punta para crear un look coqueto pero sencillo. Lo trenzo para que la clineja quedara a su lado izquierdo. Se puso su franela rosada, sus "cargo shorts" y sus alpargatas TOMS color blanco. Se maquillo sutilmente con colores naturales.

Todo de balde.

_-Mi subconsciente tenía razón. __¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? ¿ARNOLD? ¿ENAMORARSE DE MÍ? Solamente en mis sue__ños, si a caso… _

-Helga, Lila es… es inigualable. Es como si las paredes se alumbraran de luz al ella entrar a la sala. Sus ojos verdes vibran de ternura… No puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

Ella observaba como el rostro de Arnold se alumbraba al mencionar el nombre de Lila. Era como un niño entrando por primera vez a una tienda de juguetes.

Arnold se detuvo y miro hacia el cielo, como si estuviera en espera de una señal de Dios para que El le mostrara que hacer con ese sentimiento tan fuerte.

_-Y no nos hagamos los tontos. Lila también mostraba ojitos de amor al saludar a Arnold en los pasillos de la escuela… Sus mejillas pintaban de rojo y a penas pudo mantener contacto ocular con el Cabeza de Balón… Ellos se merecen… Como se miran el uno al otro. Como se saludan… Y como dudar que él se ve bien con ella. Lila es hermosa, sofisticada, educada y humilde. ¿Por qué NO enamorarse de la pelirroja?_

-Lo que daría por encontrar el momento perfecto para decirle cuanto la quiero. – su cara mostro un flash de rechazo –Y-y-y no se… ¿Qué tal si ella vuelve y me rechaza como lo hizo en primaria?

Mientras Arnold hablaba, Helga peleo contra sus sentimientos para que las lágrimas no tocaran techo, por así decirlo.

-Helga, ¿Qué hago?

_**Quieres decirle que la quieres más que a nadie**__**  
**__**Y como amiga, qué consejo puedo darte**__**  
**__**Dile que tú sin ella no podrás vivir**__**  
**__**Lo que por mí nunca llegaste a sentir**_

Ella respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos… esos lagos hermosos de pupilas verdes que por tantos añoraba que la mirara a ella con amor, mas hoy la miran en suplica de un consejo para obtener los afectos del amor de su vida.

_**Y en tus ojos, puedo ver esa ternura**__**  
**__**La ansiedad, y el amor, y la locura**__**  
**__**Y en mi mente, solamente puedo ver**__**  
**__**La dulce entrega de tus besos a su piel**__**  
**__**Y me muero al tener que admitir**__**  
**__**que te ves bien con ella...**_

_-Esto no se trata de mi_ – pensaba ella – _Aunque yo lo amo, el nunca me vera como m__á__s que una amiga. Los que aman de verdad quieren que el amor de su vida sea feliz, aunque no sea con ellos. _

Decidió poner su cara de valiente y de amiga fiel, como siempre lo ha sido para él.

-Mira, Arnold. Es obvio que si no corres para donde quiera que ella este y le confieses cuanto la quieres, te va a dar un patatús. Anda a decirle -_Lila, baby, ¡te quiero!- _ o cual sea la forma que vayas a decláratele. Pero hazlo. Además, yo dudo que ella no sienta lo mismo por ti. Eres muy especial y te aseguro que ella también lo sabe. ¡Anda! Lo más probable es que ella esté esperando ese momento también.

La faz de Arnold se alumbro de alegría, agradecimiento y alivio.

-¡Bien! Iré a su casa y le confesaré TODO. ¡Gracias, Helga! No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esto.

La envolvió en un abrazo de oso. Ella lentamente le devolvió el gesto. Su corazón se había caído al fondo de su estomago aunque ella sabe que actuó como una verdadera amiga en nombre del amor.

-_Hice lo correcto… Solo espero que Dios me recompense por este dolor tan fuerte que siento en mi alma…_

Al separarse del abrazo, los mejores amigos se sentaron en silencio brevemente antes de que Arnold se pusiera de pie. De repente, miro a su amiga del alma y le surgió una pregunta.

-Helga…

-Dímelo, Cabeza de Balón.

Se rió ligeramente al ella mencionar el apodo.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la casa de Lila?

Con una triste sonrisa, miro a Arnold.

-No, gracias. Yo me quedo aquí.

Arnold no supo interpretar la expresión que pintaba la cara de Helga pero le devolvió una sonrisa genuina y marcho hacia la casa de Lila con el atardecer que pintaba al cielo de tonos rosados, anaranjados y amarillos.

Al Arnold estar ya a una distancia significante del banco, las lágrimas que ella se esforzó tanto en contener finalmente fluyeron libremente de los ojos azules de aquella quien daría hasta su vida para ver feliz al Cabeza de Balón que compartió su sombrilla verde en esa mañana gris del primer día de pre-escolar.

_**Si la quieres, anda a decirle "te quiero"**__**  
**__**No debes perder ni un momento sin ella,**__**  
**__**Que ella te espera**_

_**Y yo me quedo aquí**__**  
**__**Si la quieres, anda a decirle "te amo"**__**  
**__**Mereces tenerla en tus brazos pa' siempre,**__**  
**__**Contigo pa' siempre**__**  
**__**Y yo me quedo aquí**_

_-Se fel__i__z Arnold. Te amo._

* * *

_**Sean honestos y diganme: ¡¿Les gusto?!**_

_**Aprecio de todo corazón cualquier tipo de critica (CONSTRUCTIVA, que conste) o review o lo que sea que tengan para la historia. Espero que les haya gustado :)**_

_**-Hanna Cabrodi**_


End file.
